


The Brighter Path

by bluedragoninamber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Qui-Gon actually listens to him and the Force, Dooku is a voice of reason, F/M, Families of Choice, First Kiss, First Love, Fix-It, Following Your Heart, Gen, Gift Fic, Grandparents & Grandchildren, He's going to get it, Jedi Master Dooku, Jedi rituals, Many other characters get happy endings too, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan deserves happiness, Obi-Wan realizes early that the Council and the Order are not always right, Parent-Child Relationship, Qui-Gon is not a callous idiot, Qui-Gon is not blind, Qui-Gon learns to listen to and appreciate Obi-Wan's visions, The Jedi understand compassion better, What-If, Yoda's lineage teaches the Jedi about love, lineage feels, the Council and the Order finally listen to the Force, this is a good thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber
Summary: In another universe, Obi-Wan's life is unjustifiably miserable.  But in this universe, Obi-Wan finds a new best friend...happiness.





	1. Darkness Averted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkognito97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/gifts).
  * Inspired by [25 days of Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882780) by [Inkognito97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97). 



** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

** AN 1 ** **: This story is a Christmas gift for Inkognito97 and is vaguely inspired in form and happy ending by their story “25 Days of Christmas.” Though each (probably short) chapter can mostly stand alone, they will be posted in chronological order and can be read as one happy story (for Obi-Wan at least). This collection is the result of me reading too many stories where Obi-Wan doesn’t get the happiness he deserves, much less a happy ending. So I asked the question, “What if?” The story begins in the Jedi Apprentice era. Each chapter is canon divergent and changes one plot point, though I will change other minor details as I see fit. Just a note, this story will hold with romantic relationships that are at least somewhat established canon.  I will probably write another collection that does not. Though this story begins before Obi-Wan is in the picture, he will arrive in the next chapter. But there’s an issue which Qui-Gon needs to deal with before that can happen.  **

** AN 2 ** **: In which Qui-Gon listens to his former master and the Force regarding Xanatos.**

            Master Qui-Gon Jinn watched Xanatos du Crion, and he did not like what he saw.

            True, the boy was strikingly handsome, with the black hair and blue eyes characteristic of Telosians. He moved through katas elegantly, and his saber forms were beyond reproach. The boy’s academic record placed him near the top of his initiate class. He was noted to have a talent for persuasion which could be nurtured into an asset for a diplomat. Several masters had already offered for him, but he had refused to give a definitive answer to any of them. Rumor had it that he had his eye on one master in particular.

            That master was Qui-Gon Jinn.

            Qui-Gon had been very near to making the boy’s dream come true. But an unexpected visitor the previous night had made him hesitate.

            “Master, what an unexpected surprise,” he said as he welcomed Dooku into his quarters.

            Dooku had never been one for small talk with Qui-Gon, and he got right to the point.

            “I had a Force vision regarding you and Xanatos du Crion last night,” Dooku said.

            Qui-Gon blinked. “Since when do you have Force visions?”

            Dooku shook his head. “I don’t. And yet, last night, I saw very clearly that you must not take Xanatos as your padawan. He will bring you and the Jedi Order nothing but grief.” Dooku’s eyes went distant for a moment. “There is another boy meant for you, and the shadow of Xanatos will destroy him as well as you.”

            Qui-Gon’s eyes widened. Melodramatic was absolutely not a word he associated with his master, and he knew that for Dooku to speak to him like this, he was convinced that his Force vision was true.

            “He has great potential, Master,” Qui-Gon said carefully.

            Dooku’s voice sharpened. “Many things can be hidden behind the veil of potential…even Darkness.”

            Qui-Gon scoffed half-heartedly. “Darkness? He is only a boy.” He smiled in amusement. “I have never known you to stoop to scare tactics, Master.”

            Dooku did not return the smile. “Don’t take him, Padawan.” He turned away abruptly in a swirl of robes. Qui-Gon almost missed his master’s final, quiet word. “Please.”

            Stunned, he watched Dooku walk away.

            Now, as he watched the initiates spar with each other, Qui-Gon considered his master’s warning. He was embarrassed to admit that Xanatos had bedazzled him as much as any of the other prospective masters. It had kept him from seeing the boy’s obvious pride, his blatant ego, and his complete lack of compassion and respect for his fellow initiates. Qui-Gon frowned as he watched Xanatos win another match and run a boastful victory lap around the arena. He knocked down a smaller initiate as he ran and didn’t bother to so much as apologize, much less help her up.

            Sauntering over to him with serpentine grace that looked distinctly out of place on a twelve-year-old boy, Xanatos bowed before Qui-Gon Jinn.

            “I do trust that you were watching me, Master Jinn.” Xanatos smirked, preening like an exotic bird.

            But Qui-Gon Jinn heard the Force loud and clear, and he listened.

            “I was watching you, Initiate Crion. What I saw greatly displeased me.” The boy tensed ever so slightly as Qui-Gon continued. “What I saw was a boy who allows his pride and ego to rule him, who cares nothing for his agemates, and who does not respect the rules of fair play and honorable behavior. What I saw was a boy who lacked even enough compassion to apologize to someone after knocking them down.”

            Xanatos tensed further. “Well, then, Master Jinn, you will just have to teach me compassion, honor, and respect.” The smirk crept back onto his lips. “That is what a master does, after all.”

            Qui-Gon sighed and shook his head. “Initiate Crion, I can’t teach you those things because you clearly don’t want to learn them.” His frown hardened. “I don’t think you’re fit to be a Jedi knight. Perhaps another master will see something in you that I don’t. But that master will not be me. I’m sorry.”

            Qui-Gon Jinn turned on his heel, leaving behind a pouting twelve-year-old boy who resembled far too closely a youngling denied his favorite treat. Qui-Gon wondered what would happen to Xanatos now. Probably, one of the other masters would take him on. To distract himself, Qui-Gon pulled up the available duty assignments on his pad. A new mission was just the thing to get himself moving again. He chose the first option that came up.

            It was four ten-days before he found out by way of his first padawan, Knight Feemor, that Xanatos had died in a tragic accident. Apparently, he had broken into the storage room where old but still functional lightsabers were kept and had accidentally ignited one. It was an old-fashioned saber without a traditional locking mechanism. Xanatos had impaled himself and died instantly. When his datapad was searched, Xanatos’s obsession with Master Jinn became clear. He had not realized that Qui-Gon wasn’t even in the Temple, and he had hoped that, with a full-powered saber instead of the training blade he was using, he could impress Master Jinn enough to make him reconsider.

            The Jedi Order sighed over lost potential, but over time, Xanatos’s story became a lesson to young initiates regarding the dangers of pride, ego, and obsession. It was safe to say that it wasn’t exactly the kind of renown that Xanatos would have wanted.

            As for Qui-Gon Jinn, he remembered his master’s words about the boy meant for him…and he waited.


	2. Meant to Be

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

** AN ** **: In which a much happier Qui-Gon meets Obi-Wan.**

            Years later, Qui-Gon returned to the Temple from his latest mission. It hadn’t been a bad mission by any means, and he actually wouldn’t have minded staying for the banquet that followed the successful treaty negotiation. But Dooku had been insistent that he had to come back to the Temple in time to see the Initiate Exhibition.

            As soon as Qui-Gon sat down on the bleachers, he felt the Force drawing his attention to one particular pair of ten-year old initiates. The two human boys were sparring with training sabers, one ginger-haired and one pale blond. Though they appeared to be evenly matched, the blond boy was much more aggressive, and the ginger boy was only barely holding his own.

            “The ginger-haired boy is the one that I wanted you to see, Qui-Gon,” Dooku said as they watched the initiates.

            Qui-Gon considered. “The blond boy is bigger and more aggressive.” He frowned. “That aggression worries me.”

            Dooku nodded. “As it should. The blond boy is Bruck Chun. He’s a known bully among the initiates. I’ve brought it to the attention of the crechemasters, and they have been watching him closely. He’s very good at bullying; it’s very hard to catch him in the act.” Dooku sighed. “The ginger boy is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Unfortunately, he seems to be Bruck’s favorite target. I’ve intervened between them half a dozen times, and Bruck has always been the instigator. Obi-Wan is smaller and very sweet-natured. I think he’s starting to wonder if I intend to offer to take him as my padawan.”

            Qui-Gon wryly raised one bushy eyebrow. “And do you, Master?”

            Dooku chuckled. “No, Padawan, he isn’t meant to be mine. He’s the boy I saw in my Force vision when I told you not to take Xanatos. He’s meant to be yours.”

            Qui-Gon watched the boys thoughtfully. He had been considering taking another padawan lately, having grown weary of solitary missions. In fact, his dear friend Tahl had just taken a padawan of her own, Bant Eerin.

            On a hunch, Qui-Gon asked, “Master, do you know any of Obi-Wan’s friends?”

            Dooku smirked. “Actually, his best friend is Bant Eerin, the girl that, if I recall correctly, your dear friend Tahl just took as her padawan.” He glanced sidelong at him. “Interesting coincidence, don’t you think?”

            Qui-Gon smiled. “Master, you don’t have to twist my arm. I also think this boy is meant for me.” His head jerked back at the sound of a pained cry, just in time to see Bruck hit Obi-Wan with the metal hilt of his saber and knock Obi-Wan to the floor. Bruck grinned in victory as he stood over Obi-Wan, unaware that anyone else had seen what he’d done.

            Qui-Gon made it from the bleachers to the arena floor in an instant, automatically running through a basic medical check as Dooku called for a healer on his com link with one hand even as he none-too-gently grabbed Bruck by the collar of his robe with the other.

            Master Mace Windu, the newest member of the Jedi Council and one of Qui-Gon’s friends had also witnessed the incident and took charge of Bruck immediately.

            “Initiate Chun, you have been warned multiple times regarding your treatment of others. We’ll just see what the Council thinks of an initiate who is guilty of assault,” Mace said as he hustled a sniveling Bruck out the door, passing Healer Vokara Che as she rushed in with an assistant.

            Qui-Gon was doing his best to keep Obi-Wan stable. It was obvious that the boy was in pain, but he made no sound. Qui-Gon managed a small smile.

            “You are being very brave, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said, holding Obi-Wan’s small hand securely in his own.

            Though the child didn’t speak, his blue-grey eyes lit up. Vokara smiled in spite of herself.

            “You are being very brave indeed, Obi-Wan. Fortunately, it looks like you do not have a concussion, only a rather painful bruise on your forehead.” She looked over at Qui-Gon and saw the relief that he didn’t bother to hide. “I see no reason to keep him in the Healing Halls. I suppose I should give these pain meds to his initiate master and warn them to keep an eye on him tonight, in case complications surface later.”

            Dooku glanced knowingly at Qui-Gon, a glance that Qui-Gon pretended not to see.

            “Actually, if Obi-Wan is willing, I intend to take charge of my new padawan,” Qui-Gon said.

            Obi-Wan’s eyes flew wide open at that. “Your padawan?” he gasped out.

            Qui-Gon grinned down at him. “I can already tell that you are going to be a strong, honorable, and compassionate Jedi knight. I would cherish the chance to guide you on that path just as my master guided me.” Across the old training bond that he shared with Dooku, Qui-Gon felt an unexpected pulse of affection. Unashamed, he sent back the same as Dooku squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

            “Master Jinn?” Obi-Wan asked, still not convinced that all his dreams were about to come true.

            Qui-Gon was already kneeling, but he summoned up his most formal bearing and following the traditional form, asked the question.

            “Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi, will you do me the great honor of becoming my padawan?”

            Even Healer Che could not have restrained Obi-Wan at that point as he shoved aside his pain to fling himself into his new master’s arms.

            “It would be my great honor to be your padawan, Master,” he said, his exuberant acceptance muffled by the folds of Qui-Gon’s robe.

            Qui-Gon smiled, snugging his new padawan more securely in his hold. He got to his feet.

            “Healer Che, please send Obi-Wan’s pain medicine to my rooms and ask Obi-Wan’s initiate master to bring his things there as well.” He looked at Dooku. “Master, would you like to come stand witness to the braiding ceremony of your newest grandpadawan?”

            Dooku bowed formally, though he was smiling. “I would be honored. As it happens, I believe that Master Tahl and Padawan Eerin are also in Temple currently. Shall I invite them as well?”

            Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan did not miss his smirk at Dooku. “Only if you also call Master Jocasta Nu who happens to be Tahl’s master and Bant’s grandmaster.”

            Dooku could not keep the flush from his cheeks. Qui-Gon just smiled. He’d always known that there was something between his master and Tahl’s master. It was the reason he and Tahl had gotten to spend so much time together as padawans.

            Dooku sighed. “I will invite them all…Imp.” Obi-Wan giggled, and Dooku couldn’t help but smile at him. “While I am doing that, why don’t you take Obi-Wan to the quartermaster and get his new clothes and supplies?”

            Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan’s eyes light up again, and he knew that the quartermaster would be their next stop.

            In half an hour, they were all assembled in the Jinn-Kenobi quarters, Obi-Wan newly dressed in his padawan garb. Bant was nearly vibrating with joy for her best friend, and Tahl made no attempt to calm her. Neither did Jocasta who watched her padawan and grandpadawan, her indulgent smile matching Dooku’s whose gaze she held as he stood beside Qui-Gon. Just as they were about to begin, the door chimed.

            Standing on the other side were Master Windu and Master Yoda. “I just thought you would like to know that Bruck Chun is no longer a member of the Jedi Order. He has been expelled and sent away to his parents,” Mace said.

            “Knew that Obi-Wan had been injured, we did,” Yoda said. “Since to the Council, at the moment, the two of you cannot come, to you, the Council decided to come.”

            “And of course, it has nothing to do with you being my master, Master Yoda, and you wanting to watch the braiding of your newest great-grandpadawan,” Dooku said. “Or that Master Windu happens to be one of Master Jinn’s closest friends.”

            Yoda just cackled. Mace had the grace to look sheepish, but only a bit.

            As rituals went, it was a simple one. Qui-Gon cut Obi-Wan’s ginger hair short all over, sparing only one lock at his ear, and then snipped off a lock of his own brown hair. With delicacy that belied Qui-Gon’s large fingers, he braided his hair into Obi-Wan’s own and slipped a white bead onto the end of the braid, white for new beginnings. Finally, Qui-Gon brought the braid to his lips, kissing it reverently.

            “Master, padawan, the Force, these three are one,” Qui-Gon said.

            Ritually, Obi-Wan responded, “Only when they depend on each other can they be strong.”

            Qui-Gon sweeping Obi-Wan into his arms afterward was distinctly not part of the ritual, however, no one really minded. Everyone clapped, but neither Qui-Gon nor Obi-Wan heard it.

            Safe in his master’s embrace, Obi-Wan rested his head on Qui-Gon’s shoulder. As he stroked the boy’s stubby braid, Qui-Gon thanked the Force for the gift of his new padawan.

            And the Force smiled.


	3. My Girl

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

 ** AN 1 ** **: This chapter deals with the events of The Defenders of the Dead and The Uncertain Path, though it is very canon divergent. Also, Tahl was never sent to Melida/Daan.**

 ** AN 2 ** **: On Melida/Daan, Qui-Gon understands better and makes a different choice.**

            Qui-Gon realized that he and Obi-Wan were reaching a crisis point in their mission. The situation on Melida/Daan was deteriorating. The Young were simply too young to bring about the peaceful resolution that they hoped for. They didn’t have the necessary knowledge and experience. They needed guidance.

            Qui-Gon sighed. They all reminded him very much of his padawan. He wasn’t naïve. He knew quite well that Obi-Wan was doing everything he could to aid the Young. Though he was trying to be discrete, it was clear that Obi-Wan had already crossed a line. He had taken sides in the conflict.

            Granted, Qui-Gon suspected that it also had something to do with the member of the young named Cerasi. He’d only caught him with the girl a few times, but, judging by how they both turned red when he happened upon them, Obi-Wan was caught up in his first crush. Cerasi’s reaction made it clear that the crush was mutual.

            Qui-Gon sighed again. Obi-Wan was out, and he had no doubt that his padawan was with Cerasi trying to help the Young and to be near her as long as he could. Qui-Gon was a Jedi Master. He should have separated the two of them. He should have declared the mission over and gotten them both off the planet. He should have done any number of things.

            But Qui-Gon didn’t. After all, he had been Obi-Wan’s age when he had received his first kiss…from Tahl. The idea of taking that experience from Obi-Wan left him cold.

            Events were indeed at a crisis point, and Qui-Gon had realized that Obi-Wan was at the edge of doing something supremely idealistic and supremely idiotic at the same time. It would also be, Qui-Gon freely admitted, more than a little courageous. In other words, Obi-Wan was about to do something born wholly and completely out of the young teenager he was.

            The Council had ordered them to return to Coruscant and abandon what appeared to be a hopeless mission. And Qui-Gon knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Obi-Wan would refuse to return. Qui-Gon wouldn’t even put it past him to resign from the Order. Though the situation had never come up when he was Dooku’s padawan, Qui-Gon knew that it was what he would have done. Like master, like padawan, the Jedi said.

            Qui-Gon shook his head, a slight smile creeping onto his face. For all their differences, Obi-Wan was so much like him. Like father, like son as the rest of the universe said.

            Obi-Wan only pushed the food around on his plate that evening.

            “The Council has ordered us to return to Coruscant,” Qui-Gon said.

            As he’d expected, Obi-Wan’s fork clattered to the plate. “I won’t go, Master. I won’t!”

            Qui-Gon nodded. “I said that the Council has ordered us to return. I did not say that we are going to return.”

            Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide with hope. “Master?”

            Qui-Gon reached forward and gently tugged on Obi-Wan’s braid. “Padawan, what is your evaluation of the situation on this planet?”

            Obi-Wan straightened in his chair. “I think with proper guidance by someone who knows more than they do, the Young could be instrumental in bringing peace. I think…I think the Force wants me…wants us…to do our best to help that happen.”

            “I agree, and I think that we are bound by compassion to do our best to seek a peaceful resolution.” Qui-Gon smiled wanly at Obi-Wan’s surprise. “Either way, the Council is probably not going to be happy with us afterward.”

            Obi-Wan’s eyes met and held his own. “If that is the case, we will face them together, Master,” he declared.

            Qui-Gon’s large hand clasped Obi-Wan’s smaller one. “Let us be about it then.”

            In the end, they were both right. With the proper guidance, the Young did have a chance, and they made the most of it. The final battle nearly became a tragedy, but Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were able to save Cerasi and Nield. It was the Jedi’s willingness, and that of the Young, to sacrifice themselves that finally brought peace to the planet.

            “I’m going to miss you,” Obi-Wan said, smoothing Cerasi’s tousled copper hair. “But I need to go back to the Jedi with my master.”

            She sighed, her pale green eyes shining with tears. “I know. Your place is with the Jedi. My place is here.” She smiled and hugged him. “I won’t forget you, Obi-Wan.”

            Obi-Wan swallowed around a lump in his throat. “I won’t forget you, Cerasi.”

            Before Obi-Wan could let go, Cerasi reached out, catching his head in her hands and pulling it to hers. Gently, sweetly, their lips met.

            Obi-Wan thought she took his breath with her as she turned away, her wave and smile the last thing he saw as he boarded the transport to find Qui-Gon waiting. Obi-Wan blushed red, realizing that his master had seen the kiss. But the censure he had been expecting didn’t come.

            Instead, Qui-Gon simply smiled and tugged on Obi-Wan’s braid. “I was your age when Tahl kissed me for the first time, Padawan. Remember her with joy, Obi-Wan. Treasure the moment, and keep her memory within your heart.” To Obi-Wan’s surprise, Qui-Gon held up a small package. “Cerasi gave me something for you, something she wanted you to have after you left.”

            Qui-Gon reached out and took Obi-Wan’s hand, carefully emptying something into his cupped palm. Obi-Wan’s eyes sparkled as he admired the copper and pale green bead.

            He held it out to his master. “May I wear it, Master?” he asked.

            Qui-Gon smiled, taking the bead from him and reaching for Obi-Wan’s braid.

            “I was just about to suggest that myself.”

            The bead, copper for Cerasi’s hair and pale green for her eyes, soon hung suspended from Obi-Wan’s braid. It made him feel warm to look at it, to remember the sweet girl…and to remember his first kiss.

            Qui-Gon just grinned and refrained from comment.

            The Council was indeed displeased with them, but since the outcome had been peace for a war-torn planet, they decided to forgo a formal reprimand. When Dooku got wind of his padawan and grandpadawan’s defiance of the Council, he showed up at their quarters to congratulate them.

            “I am so proud of you, Qui-Gon, and clearly, you are raising Obi-Wan well.” Dooku smiled down at the boy. “Tell me, child. What have you learned?”

            Obi-Wan considered as he toyed with his braid, his new bead shining brightly on the end. “I enjoyed being with Cerasi, and I enjoyed it when she kissed me. She loved me, and I loved her. I haven’t Fallen to the Dark Side because I loved her. I think…I think it doesn’t make us bad Jedi to love other people. I think it makes us better Jedi,” he said.

            Qui-Gon grinned, his pride obvious, and since Obi-Wan was still so short and he so tall, he scooped Obi-Wan up in his arms.

            Obi-Wan sighed happily, resting his head on his master’s shoulder. He really was too old for this. But since the only witness was his grandmaster, he relaxed and enjoyed it. He was as surprised as Qui-Gon when Dooku suddenly wrapped his arms around both of them.

            “If you speak of this to anyone, I will flatly deny it,” Dooku warned.

            Qui-Gon chuckled. “Our lips are sealed, Master.”

            Dooku caught Qui-Gon’s eyes. “Treasure these moments, Qui-Gon. Padawans grow up so fast.”

            Qui-Gon knew that Dooku was not only speaking of Obi-Wan. He smiled, leaned forward, and gently kissed his master’s cheek. Dooku blushed but did not pull away. And Obi-Wan, savoring the love radiating across his bonds with both his master and his grandmaster, didn’t hesitate to press a kiss to Qui-Gon’s bearded cheek.


	4. The Call to Love

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

 ** AN 1 ** **: This chapter very loosely covers the events in The Ties That Bind, The Death of Hope, and The Call to Vengeance. Tahl never went to Melida/Daan, so she is not blind. Yoda is Mace Windu’s master. By the way, this story is rated teen, so there will be nothing beyond kissing and, if necessary, fading to black. However, I might consider writing an extra story that would have glimpses of what happens behind closed doors. We’ll see. Warning for mention of a budding interspecies relationship (Obi-Wan Kenobi/Bant Eerin). However, there will be NO interspecies pregnancy, and as I said, there will be nothing shown between them beyond kissing.**

 ** AN 2 ** **: This chapter assumes that The Ties That Bind happened somewhat as in canon. It picks up when Obi-Wan is injured during The Death of Hope. **

** AN 3 ** **: In which the most awful moment in Qui-Gon’s life takes a very different turn, and Obi-Wan’s apprenticeship and the Jedi Order are the brighter for it.**

            “But I can’t just leave you here! You’re injured!” Qui-Gon exclaimed, even as he tried very hard not to think of Tahl, gravely injured and possibly dying.

            Obi-Wan shook his head as Bant grabbed his hand. “Master, you must! If you have ever trusted my visions and knowledge of the Unifying Force, you must do so now. If you do not go after Master Tahl immediately, she will die!”

            Bant knelt beside Obi-Wan. “I’ll stay with him until he’s recovered, and then we will come after you. But please, Master Jinn, don’t let my master die!”

            It had been Qui-Gon who had convinced Tahl to take Bant on this mission, though Tahl had previously been inclined to leave her padawan behind for the sake of safety. But Tahl loved and trusted Qui-Gon and knew the close relationship that he had with Obi-Wan. She had decided to take Bant, and Bant knew that Master Jinn might have a chance to save her master if they weren’t slowing him down.

            “Alright, Padawans. Keep your bonds open, so I can find you later.” Impulsively, he bent down and brushed his lips against Obi-Wan’s forehead, then Bant’s. “May the Force grant that I am not too late.”

            Several days later, Obi-Wan and Bant found him in the med center.

            Though he was clearly exhausted, Qui-Gon grinned. “The damage was extensive, but she will recover. The healers told me that if she had been brought in even a few hours later, she would not have survived.” He looked tenderly at them both. “What you did allowed me to save her. I’ve never been the best at words with this kind of thing but thank you.”

            Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon. “Thank you, Master, for trusting me and for trusting my visions enough to let me go.”

            Qui-Gon hugged him back. “There’s more than one kind of knowledge, Padawan. I am coming to learn that they can be complimentary to each other rather than contradictory.”

            Bant smiled. “Thank you for talking my master into letting me come, Master Jinn. If I hadn’t come…”

            She didn’t finish the statement. But they all knew that if she hadn’t come, Qui-Gon would likely have refused to leave Obi-Wan…and Master Tahl would have died.

            Qui-Gon simply beckoned to her, and Bant joined the embrace. Blinking back tears of joy, Qui-Gon looked at each of them.

            “Come, you two, let’s go see Tahl. She’s been doing nothing but asking about you since she woke up.”

            Laughing, they walked down the hall to where Tahl waited, injured, weak, but very much alive.

            Their return to the Temple necessitated Tahl taking up residence in the Halls of Healing. Bant took up residence as well and refused to move, but Vokara Che became even more annoyed when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan seemed to have moved in as well. All but Tahl had been expected to report to the Council upon their return, but none of the three had done so.

            When Tahl asked about it, Qui-Gon just shrugged. “Obi-Wan and I are already in trouble with the Council for coming after you without authorization. A missing report isn’t going to make it much worse.”

            Late meal that evening heralded the arrival of Jocasta.

            “Master, what an unexpected surprise!” Everyone was encouraged by how much stronger Tahl’s voice was as she spoke to Jocasta. “I’m surprised that you managed to drag yourself away from the Archives.”

            Jocasta sighed, smiling wryly. “Padawan, don’t you think that there are some things more important to me than the Archives? And some people,” she said softly, reaching out to smooth back Tahl’s hair where her padawan braid had once been. Tahl leaned into the touch as Jocasta kissed Tahl’s forehead.

            “And do those some people include me as well?”

            Jocasta spun around, startled to find Dooku standing behind her, rare mischief glinting in his brown eyes.

            Jocasta sniffed, pretending disdain. “I’ve told you to stop sneaking up on me, Yan,” she said.

            He caught her hand in his. “Surely I can come to visit someone who is like a daughter to me while she is injured?”

            Jocasta blushed, an uncharacteristic look for her. “You are a frustrating man.”

            Dooku laughed, a sound that the Temple rarely heard. “You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

            She did not resist the arm that slid around her waist and drew her close. They melted into each other’s arms as they kissed.

            Qui-Gon decided that his master had the right idea and turned to Tahl, who was already reaching up to pull him down. Their lips met as well in the kiss they’d been longing for since their pledge to each other.

            Obi-Wan and Bant watched in awe, never having imagined that their masters and grandmasters would so willingly defy the Jedi Code. But Obi-Wan remembered Cerasi and what she had taught him…and he thought of Bant, his loyal companion, his stalwart supporter, and his best friend.

            He turned to Bant. “Um, Bant, would you like to…”

            Her species didn’t blush the way that humans did, but he knew enough to recognize the signs on her face.

            “Have you ever?” she asked.

            He smiled, his face bright red. “Just Cerasi, and you know all about that. Have you?”

            She blushed harder. “Reeft and I did once. He’s sweet, but he didn’t like it with me. Neither did I.”

            He looked at her. “We don’t have to. But if you want…”

            She took a breath, “I think I do.”

            He reached for her carefully, his hands gentle as her webbed hands twined with his and their lips met.

            The High Council, having resorted to going to the Healing Halls to get the information they needed, chose that moment to walk in the door.

            All three pairs broke apart abruptly. At the head of the group, Master Windu rubbed his forehead. He could already feel a headache coming on.

            “It would appear that this Council has more issues to discuss with you than just an overdue report,” Master Windu said, sighing. It was clearly going to be a long night.

            While the overdue report was quickly dealt with and, considering the outcome, Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi’s unauthorized rescue mission was excused, the issue of attachment was not so easily put aside.

            “You all know the Code. You all know, as well as any Jedi, the rule against attachment, and you are all in clear violation of that rule!” Master Windu said, his agitation clear.

            Dooku looked the entire Council over critically. “Certainly, we do. But we also know an alternate version of the Code, one which we recite even as initiates…one which advocates a much more reasonable moderation towards attachment.”

            He began to recite it. “Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force.”

            Master Windu sighed. “There is a reason that we leave that Code behind when we are younglings. As adults, we know better. Passions must be sublimated. Emotions must be suppressed. Attachments must be eliminated.”

            Qui-Gon glanced at the rest of the Council, and they all seemed to be deeply considering Dooku’s words and Master Windu’s rebuttal. Mace was Qui-Gon’s best friend, and he had no desire to betray his confidence. But this situation was at an impasse…and Depa Billaba was his close friend too.

            “I am sorry for what I must do, Mace, but I think you have to be tearing yourself apart over this, considering your situation.” Mace’s startled dark eyes met his pleadingly, but Qui-Gon continued. “Why don’t you tell the Council just why, though you and Depa Billaba both have Temple postings, you have been publicly snubbing your former padawan?”

            Master Windu froze. “I…she and I have had personal differences. That is all.”

            “Is it?” Qui-Gon continued gently. “But why then did I see the two of you hidden away in a corner of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, half out of your clothes and kissing each other senseless?”

            There was the barest instant of anger in Master Windu’s eyes, but it was quickly overcome by anguish.

            “True, this is, Master Windu?” Yoda asked.

            Master Windu hesitated but finally nodded. “It’s true.”

            “Do you realize, Mace, how much how you have been treating her in public has been hurting Depa? You treat her like you love her, but in public, you won’t have anything to do with her.” Qui-Gon pulled his loose hair out of his face and eyed Mace knowingly. “You do love her, don’t you?”

            Master Windu buried his face in his hands. “Yes, and she loves me.”

            For several moments, the room was quiet. It was Yoda who finally spoke.

            “Perhaps, trying to tell us something, the Force is? Perhaps, discuss these issues further, we should? Perhaps, persecute those attached, we should not?” He glanced around. “Say, what do you?”

            Agreement came, though some of it was hesitant. Master Windu still stood frozen, hanging his head, radiating shame.

            Yoda sighed, levitating himself so that he could place one clawed finger under Master Windu’s chin and force him to meet his eyes. Yoda stroked his other leathery hand over his cheek, a gesture of affection that Mace knew very well from his years as Yoda’s padawan.

            “Ashamed, you should not be,” he said softly. “Go to Depa now, you should. Forgiving, she is. An apology, she deserves.”

            Master Windu took a deep breath. “So much more than an apology. So much more.” He straightened slowly before meeting Qui-Gon’s hesitant eyes. “Thank you.”

            Qui-Gon smiled. “You’re welcome.”

            But just as Master Windu was turning to go out the door, he stopped. A look of wonder washed over his face.

            Dooku was the closest to him and went to his side. “Master Windu, what is the matter? Did you see something?”

            Master Windu smiled. “So many Shatterpoints…and they were all leading to Darkness for the Order, even for the galaxy. But many of them are becoming Light now.”

            “Pleased with us, the Force is?” Yoda asked.

            “As you are so fond of saying, my master, always in motion, the future is,” Master Windu said. “But perhaps, we are closer to the right path.”


End file.
